


Through Frames

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, In which I pretend that I am Nicole, Photography, either way please enjoy, or that Nicole is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Nicole just took the job to expand her portfolio and to get access to free performances. She didn't think she'd be so captivated by one of the dancers.Nicole is a photography student. Waverly is a dance student. AU with no supernatural at all.





	Through Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing? (I have a presentation due tomorrow I shouldn't be doing this.) It's not finished and it's really rough but I really want to post it. Will do further edits later. Roughly based on personal experience. Sort of. Just roll with it. Expect some photography lingos, ask away if you do not understand and I'd happily explain everything to you.
> 
> Basically, what's happening here is something that happened to me and I want to write down what happened as if it happened to wayhaught instead of me. 
> 
> Am I rambling? I'm sorry, here's the fic.

Early during her second year, Nicole was asked to help document one of the dance shows the dance students put on every end of term. She was nervous but excited. She's never taken dance photography before. She knows it's really difficult and she's got very limited equipment to work with. She googled how to take dance photography. She got some good advice and some that doesn't really apply to her exact situation. Also it's a good thing her department lets her borrow some of the more expensive equipment because she's a photo major. Sorry, design media kids. She's got priority.

As expected, the dance students are amazing. She almost forgot to take photos because they were so mesmerizing. She's seen dancers on TV, and she's even watched a show before, put on by the very same dance students last year. But there's something about being in this black box theatre, being only a couple meters away from them, seeing them move, that's just a lot more intimate. Each and everyone of them were fit and toned and gorgeous. But there was one, one particular dancer, that had immediately caught her attention. She's not sure what it was that was so different from her. Was it from the way she moved through space? Was it the way her eyes portrayed all the emotions of the dance? She's not quite sure yet. Whatever it was, it was special enough that she had to tell her best friend as soon as she came home that day.

Nicole came home, ready to edit all the photos she's taken today. She looked through them, doing her initial editing, deleting all the photos that absolutely cannot be saved. All the while, she spent a little bit too long whenever that girl was in frame. Her best friend and roommate came home as she was editing the photos and came over to look at what she was editing. He made a few comments and then she just had to tell him. She told him all about this girl, how she's so pretty and how she's so toned and fit and have a nice butt. He said she should ask for her number. She said no thanks, I'd rather just want to appreciate from afar. A little part of her wanted to, what if she did ask for her number? But the biggest part of her said no. She just got out of a relationship, and though she's good with her ex, friends even, she just wants to focus on her work and practice. Anyway, she's always been a believer that relationship will happen when she least expect it. At least that's how it happened the last time. Either way, being in a relationship was never a big goal of hers. She's not sure it's even a goal at all, really.

Throughout the year, she would continue to photograph the dancers. She learned she actually quite liked taking dance photography. There's something about being able to freeze the moment, catching these fleeting moments that the human eye can't see. Of course, there's nothing better than watching a performance live, but this is also pretty good.

She still pays attention to that girl. She's still not sure what her name is. One time, instead of dancing, she was the MC for the program. Nicole has never taken more pictures of the MC as she did that night. She had a really nice voice, and she also knew how to work a crowd. She also had decided to wear a white button up and a tie, and if that doesn't ping Nicole's gaydar, she doesn't know what would.

Nicole eventually learned her dancer's name. She found out while she was watching one of the promo videos her school made. The video made a showcase of every department her school had. There was one for the fine art, one for the design media, one for the 3D design, one for music, one for fashion, and of course, one for dance. And to her surprise, her dancer was the face of the dance department. Of course she is. She's beautiful and commands a presence. And that's when she learned her dancer's name. 

Waverly. Waverly Earp.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! If you like my works, and you are able to do so, you can buy me a coffee here! ko-fi.com/dearatna (Being an art student is not cheap, people. Why did I do this? It's because I love art and learning art and making art. But aaanywaaaaaay.)


End file.
